


Hidden Gems

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [3]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Action, Angst, Crime, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Dark Past, Donald Na's Sibling, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Gender Disguise, High School, Past Abuse, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Ganghak was an all-boys school. This blue haired teen was DEFINITELY a boy, right? But unbeknownst to others, Drake Na is actually Diamond Na, the younger sister of Donald Na!Drake Na piques Wolf's interests.Wolf Keum X Donald Na's Younger Sister
Relationships: Donald Na & Kingsley Kwan, Wolf Keum/Original Character, Wolf Keum/Original Female Character
Series: Weak Hero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. The Dragons Arrives at Ganghak

Wolf Keum calmly smoked a cigarette as he walked to school. As much as he found the classes useless and boring, he needed to keep up with his education. He wasn't going to be a mere muscle head whose only strength was raw power. Besides, education was highly valued in South Korea. 

"Aww, come on. We're just being nice and offering to show you around campus,"

"Yeah, you should be thanking us for being so kind,"

"L-L-Leave me a-alone..."

Wolf stopped in front of the gate, where two seniors were harassing a younger student, most likely a freshman. The victim was a boy with pale skin and wide, red eyes. His faded blue hair was slightly wavy and reached just past his ears. He wore a pair of glasses and the typical Ganghak High School Uniform.

The boy was shaking like a leaf and was obviously terrified.

Wolf didn't care about the bullying. It was something that occurred multiple times a day. Hell, Wolf himself was a bully. He wouldn't have paid any mind to these lowlives if they hadn't been blocking the damn gate! And apparently they hadn't realized the problem nor had they sensed Wolf's presence because they didn't bother to move.

Without a warning, Wolf kicked the nearest one in the side and harshly sent him to the ground. "You fuckers are in my way," Before school had even started, Wolf had beaten two no-name Ganghak students to a bloody pulp.

The boy stared at the unconscious teens and then glanced up at the purple haired boy. "Th—"

Wolf walked away without paying any attention to the boy. He despised people who were weak, and those that acted weak. He would've beaten the bullied boy too, but he knew the bell was going to ring in a few minutes and he still had to wash the blood from his hands.

 _'Rude,'_ The boy thought as he watched Wolf leave. _'I was just going to thank him. He could have just waited for one more second. I'll have to properly thank him later,'_

The bell rang. The boy stood there, frozen. He silently watched as he saw other students rush into the school buildings.

Finally, the event processed into the boy's head. "FUCK! I'M LATE!" He followed after the other students. _'Crap, which classroom is mine!?'_ He stopped in the middle of the hallway to dig into his backpack. Thankfully, the flow of students was much thinner when the boy had joined so he didn't get trampled. _'Got it!'_ He skimmed through the paper. _'Now...all I have to do is find it,'_

The boy located the campus map and frowned. "Oh come on! It's across the entire goddamn building!?" He let out a sigh and stretched his limbs. _'Looks like I'm sprinting to class!'_ He took a deep breath and bolted.

He quickly read the room number of each classroom as he sped past them and skidded to a stop once he reached his assigned classroom. He threw the door open. "Teacher, I..." He tensed up upon realizing that not only was the teacher's eyes on him, but the entire class had turned to see who had arrived late. "I...I'm...sorry...I...late...new..." 

_'Stop looking at me!'_ He averted his gaze to look at the floor. _'I don't like being stared at! Stop staring at me! Look away!'_

"Ah, you must be the new student," The teacher looked down at his roster. "You're...Drake Na?"

"Y-Yes sir," He meekly nodded. 

"Go sit at any empty seat," 

Drake looked up to scan the classroom. There were only two options: a seat next to the window and a seat next to the purple haired boy earlier. _'That's the boy that saved me. He must be nice since he beat up the bad people that wanted to hurt me. He must be a nice guy. I want to sit by him, but I don't want to be a bother. Plus, he probably enjoys the extra space,'_ He walked over to the window seat and sat down.

Wolf watched as Drake chose his seat. He didn't know why, but he was disappointed that the boy chose the window seat over the seat next to him. But then again, Wolf emitted a dangerous aura that caused people to avoid him, not that he cared about being avoided unless he was actively seeking someone out. 

_'Drake Na,'_ Wolf thought, not paying much mind to the teacher as the lecture began. Instead, his eyes were focused on Drake. People could have the same last names but not be related at all, such as Dean Kwan from Daehyeon and Kingsley Kwan from Yeo-Il, but for some reason the blue haired boy's last name _really_ irked him. The last name reminded Wolf of that bastard he couldn't go against, his boss, Donald Na.

The boy's nervous behavior was nothing unusual. After all, he was in a completely new school and didn't know anyone. Also, his first interaction with students from this new school was bullying. Of course he'd be scared. If that wasn't scary enough, Wolf's mere presence was terrifying.

Wolf was an impulsive person. If anyone irritated him, he was quick to solve it with violence by beating them unconscious. That irritation could be anything from staring at him for three seconds or even just breathing too loud. He was a simple person. If he had a problem with something, he took care of the problem.

But his instincts didn't know what to do about the new boy. His instincts didn't tell him to beat him to a pulp like he normally did with other people, but at the same time he couldn't simply _ignore_ this boy. He didn't know why, whoever the hell this boy was, he had Wolf Keum's attention.

**There will be longer waits in between chapters for _Hidden Gems_ compared to _Romance 101_ because all of the chapters won't really have anything to do with the canon timeline. Also, I have no prewritten chapters like I had with _Romance 101._**

**I based Diamond-dressing-up-as-a-boy from the manhwa, _Love in the Mask._ Imagine Diamond, in the cover pic, with shorter, messier hair. That's basically how Diamond Na looks like as Drake Na.**

**This is actually the revised version of _Hidden Gems_ since the original version was going to have shorter ** **~300 word** **chapters but updates two to three times a week. In the original version of this story, Ganghak was going to be a co-ed school but I decided with leaving it as an all-boys school.**


	2. The Dragon Wants a Friend

Throughout class, Wolf not very inconspicuously sent several glances towards the new kid's way. But the new kid's gaze was always either to the front of the classroom, watching the teacher scribble on the board and listening to the lecture, or looking down at his notebooks and papers, writing down notes and filling out worksheets.

He never once looked his way...and it frustrated him.

Wolf shook his head and turned his attention to his own work.

XXX

 _'Someone is staring...'_ Drake thought as he did his best to take notes. He tried to focus on the lesson instead. Donald said that he should focus on his studies and if anyone bothered him, tell him and he'd deal with them. _'I don't want Donald to intimidate everyone at this school though. I want to actually have friends,'_

"Drake,"

He silently sighed. _'Big bro is too overprotective of me. It's understandable because of **that** incident, hence why I wanted to disguise as a boy when I started to attend public school again,' _He unconsciously dug his nails into his palms. _'For the past year, I was homeschooled by Donny and King. They also hired private tutors for me,'_

"Drake,"

He realized that his entire body was shaking so he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself down. _'Focus on my work. Avoid trouble. If Donny finds out that I already got bullied by those guys at the gate, then he might pull me out and keep me homeschooled again. I want a normal life. I want friends,_ real _friends that won't betray me like Evan did,'_

"Drake Na!"

Drake's eyes snapped up to the teacher. "S-Sorry..." _'I need to get used to responding to Drake instead of Diamond while I'm at school,'_

"Please read the next page out loud,"

Drake stood up. "T-The..." He saw that everyone was staring at him once more and he ended up fumbling over his words. "The islet...D-Dokdo...is l-located...in the East Sea...n-next to Ulleung Island..." 

_'Whenever he talks, he's always stuttering,'_ Wolf thought. _'What a wimp. He reminds me of that crying bitch, Sam,'_ But for some reason, Wolf didn't feel like beating him up like he did with Grape in the past.

Seeing that Drake wouldn't be able to get through a single sentence without stuttering, the teacher told him to sit down and had someone else read.

XXX

During break time, the boy walked over to Wolf's desk. "Umm..." He struggled to get his words out.

Surprisingly, Wolf didn't snap at him to hurry up and spit out whatever he was trying to say.

"I-I'd like to th-thank you f-for saving me earlier...Th-That's why you were staring at me, r-right? I-I never thanked y-you," _'I guess it made sense that he was in a rush because the bell rang a few minutes later and he had to run to wash the blood off,'_

"Hey," Wolf glared at Drake. "Why are you staring at me right now?"

Drake blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "M-My brothers s-say that eye contact is i-important in a conversation!"

Everyone silently gasped in horror upon witnessing the interaction. The boy had not only approached Wolf despite the terrifying aura, but he had also looked at Wolf for more than three seconds! He had broken Wolf's three second rule and when asked about it, he dared to talk back. Some students closed their eyes or looked away while others whipped out their phones to record the beatdown that was going to occur.

But Wolf never struck Drake. Instead, he said, "Is that so?" and then left to smoke a cigarette for the rest of the break period. _'He's terrified of attention, yet somehow he mustered up the courage to talk to me, all just to thank me. A normal person would've just avoided me all together. I didn't do it for him though. Those fuckers were just in my way,'_

The corner of Wolf's lips twitched upwards. "What an interesting guy,"

XXX

During lunch, Drake didn't leave the classroom. He just sat along at his desk. No one dared to approach him after his interaction with Wolf. They feared that Wolf would do something to punish the new student for bothering him and the bystanders did not want to get involved. They did not want to suffer Wolf's wrath.

 _'I want to befriend my classmates, or at least just one of them,'_ Drake thought. _'But I'm too scared to talk to them. I was worried about being swarmed with questions like in the movies when there's a new kid in class. I_ am _thankful that they aren't swarming me like that, but iI thought at least one person would try to befriend me. I just want one friend. It's a good thing King packed me lunch since it'd be awkward trying to find a place to sit by myself in the cafeteria. I'll just eat alone at my desk...'_

"Hey, let's go get some lunch," 

_'Huh?'_ Drake looked up to see Wolf standing right next to his desk.

"I said," Wolf repeated. "Let's go get some lunch,"

Drake's face lit up and he nodded. "Yeah!"

Wolf didn't know why, but this boy's smile emanated warmth. _'I'm only letting him eat lunch with me because he looks so pitiful, like a bunny left out in the rain,'_

Drake followed Wolf to the cafeteria. They both got their foods and sat down at an empty table. Drake stared at her lunch. _'King's cooking tastes better than this,'_ He thought as he dug in. _'It's not bad, but I still prefer the food that King makes,'_

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

Drake paused in eating and looked up at him. "I...I d-didn't go to public school last year...Should...should I know you? H-Have we met before?"

"No, but I'm pretty well known in Yeongdeungpo," _'He's still scared and shaking, but he still doesn't break eye contact,'_

Drake raised a brow. "A lot of p-people say that...but I...don't really pay much attention to all that stuff...If it doesn't concern m-me, I don't really care to l-learn about it," _'I'm trying to sound confident but I'm still stuttering and nervous...'_

"Maybe you've heard of my name before: Wolf Keum,"

Drake just stared at him with a blank expression. "Nope,"

Wolf stared back, expecting him to be lying. "Are you not scared of me? Don't you feel intimidated?"

"I...I _do_ n-notice your...aura..." Drake said quietly. "But...But you're the first p-person to talk to m-me and...and..." He took a deep breath. "I want to be your friend!"

"Fuck no,"

**The Dragon/The Diamond has a pet. Any guesses? It's not a dog, cat, fish or bat though.**


	3. The Diamond Chats With the Moon and the King

Drake was in a gloomy mood for the rest of the school day. _'I really wanted to befriend Wolfie. But he said no, although he was a bit rude by adding 'fuck' to it. He didn't need to emphasize his point,'_ He silently groaned. _'I can't force him to be my friend. Friendships can't be forced. I really want to make at least one friend before the end of the school year, but it feels impossible,'_

 _'I guess it's better this way,'_ Drake thought sadly. _'I'm better off like this. Sometime's it's nice to be alone. That way, nobody could hurt you. Being alone is better than being with the wrong person,'_

Wolf didn't know why, but he felt different upon seeing Drake in such a down mood. Usually, he'd laugh and smirk at seeing someone so miserable, but he wasn't feeling that way when he saw Drake. Instead, he felt...well, he couldn't place what he was feeling.

 _'Why should I care about what he's feeling? I'm Wolf fucking Keum!'_ Wolf shook his head and tried to ignore him. _'He can cry for all I care. That's all that losers like him are good at,'_

XXX

When school ended, Drake quickly gathered his stuff and left without so much as glancing Wolf's way. It was pretty normal behavior for anyone in that class. After all, any sane student would want to stay as far away from Wolf Keum as possible.

Wolf found it frustrating and he didn't know why. _'I don't even need anything from him nor do I want to beat him up! Gah, this is so fucking confusing! My brain's acting all weird because of him! Everything was fine until that bastard transferred here!'_

Wolf decided to head to a bar, get drunk, and beat some motherfuckers up to relieve some stress.

XXX

"Welcome home Dia!" Donald immediately brought his younger sister into a hug when she arrived home.

"Too tight..." Drake managed to rasp out. Once Donald released him, he removed his glasses and blazer. He—or rather _she_ —spoke in her normal, slightly higher voice.

"How was your first day of school? Did anyone bully you? Which motherfucker dared to hurt you!?"

"Donald, one question at a time," Kingsley interrupted. "Also, let Diamond put away her stuff and get changed first,"

"Thanks Kingsley," Diamond smiled at her other brother. 

Even though they weren't related by blood, Diamond considered Kingsley to be another brother. Even Donald considered his dear friend to be part of their family. Kingsley stayed by their side during tough times and helped them out. He also did a majority of the cooking since Donald somehow set the house on fire the last time he tried to cook without Kingsley's supervision. Thankfully the damage was minimal, but Donald was not allowed to use the stove or oven without Kingsley's supervision again.

Kingsley's parents were still alive and well, but they had a laissez faire parenting style. They didn't even mind when Kingsley moved out of their home and moved in with Donald and Diamond. They still deposited an allowance into Kingsley's account, not that he needed their money with his share of the profits from the Union business.

Once Diamond got to her room, she quickly removed the rest of her uniform. _'Ugh, so suffocating! At least I don't have to wear a skirt. If I went to an all-girls school or a co-ed, I most likely would've had to wear one,'_ She changed into a simple t-shirt and shorts.

"Birk, birk, birk," 

"I'm home, Ducky!" Diamond open the window and picked up her pet chicken from the tree branch. Yes, Diamond Na had a pet chicken that she had named _Ducky._ "Did you behave while I was gone?"

"Ba-caw!" 

"Come on, let's go downstairs and grab a snack," Diamond arrived at the kitchen. "Snack time?"

"I still don't get why you named a _chicken_ 'Ducky,'" Kingsley shook his head as he set two bananas onto the counter. 

"Thank you, King," Diamond peeled both bananas and left one on the counter for Ducky, who jumped onto the countertop. She ate her own banana.

"So, how was your day?" Donald asked.

"It was...fine..." Diamond mumbled through a mouthful of banana.

"You don't sound happy," Donald noted. "What happened?"

"I asked someone to be my friend...and I got rejected immediately..."

"No," Kingsley immediately slapped Donald's hand when the latter tried to reach for a knife.

"He made Dia sad!" Donald pointed out. "I'll force him to apologize and accept her hand in friendship!"

"It's not real friendship if it's forced," Kingsley pointed out. 

"Beurk!" Ducky agreed.

"See? The duck understands,"

"Kingsley, that's a chicken," Donald reminded. 

"Donny, don't threaten my classmate," Diamond sighed. "If you intimidate him, then everyone else in school would hear and be too afraid of becoming my friend too. I...I just want to make at least one friend this school year,"

"Of course you'll make a friend!" Donald smiled. "You'll make a whole bunch of them! You're outgoing—"

"Nope,"

"Very social—"

"Nope. I was a stuttering mess anytime I spoke. I quivered whenever everyone's attention was on me,"

"Well, I know that you _are_ kind and caring,"

"It's fine, Donny," Diamond said. "Remember, Ganghak is an all-boys school and I'm going as Drake Na, not Diamond. I would be lying to them from the very beginning. If they find out that I'm actually a girl, they might get angry that I lied to them,"

"Dia," Kingsley spoke up. "A true friend would accept you for who you are. They would understand that you had your reasons because you're afraid, but if they're a real friend, they would still stand by your side,"

"How did you meet this guy anyway?" Donald inquired.

"He..." _'I don't want them to know that I was bullied,'_

"Did he hurt you?" Donald's tone became darker.

"No! He didn't!" Diamond quickly cleared up the misunderstanding. "He's a good guy! He saved me from bullies!"

"Saved you from bullies?" Kingsley didn't stop Donald from grabbing a knife this time. 

"I don't know the bullies' names, but the guy I was trying to befriend isn't a bad person!" Diamond claimed. "Look, the bullies already got beaten up. The problem's resolved, okay?"

Donald stared at his sister for a moment before sighing. "Fine,"

**Donald is the Moon because he was his sister's light during dark times. Kingsley being the King is pretty obvious.**


	4. The Wolf and the Dragon Become Friends

Several unconscious bodies littered the ground around Wolf. He hadn't cared who his opponents had been. He just needed to blow off some steam and needed to hit some people. But still...Wolf was so confused. _'If anyone stared at me for three seconds or more, then I'd beat the shit out of them!'_ He thought angrily as he started to walk home. _'So then what makes that boy so different!? For some reason I **didn't** want to hurt him!'_

 _'It must be because he's not worth my time. I'm just being logical and not wasting my time on someone like him. It probably wouldn't be as fun to beat him compared to beating the shit out of Sam!'_ "Fuck!" He slammed his fist against a nearby telephone pole. _'But I can't just ignore him! I want to ignore his existence and continue on with what I usually do, but I **can't**! I keep thinking of his sad expression when I refused to be his friend!'_

 _'Maybe, if I spend enough time around him, I'll get tired of him. I'll lose interest and treat him the same way I do to everyone else. He'll be reduce to a mere background character that doesn't matter. I'll lose interest in him,'_ He smirked. _'I'll accept his offer in friendship so that the more I spend time with him, the quicker I'll grow tired of him. Once I'm done with him, I'll tell him we were never friends to begin with! He can cry and sob all he wants but I won't give a single fuck!'_

XXX

The next day, Drake arrived to his classroom without a problem. He tried to greet the students as they entered, hoping that he could befriend them, but he did not have the courage to do so. Instead, he passed time by doodling in his notebook.

When Wolf came to class, his eyes were immediately drawn to Drake and he walked over to him. "Let's be friends,"

Drake stared at Wolf. "But...y-you said..."

"I changed my mind," Wolf claimed. "So let's be friends," _'How **dare** he question **me**!? I am Wolf Keum! No one talks back to me!'_

 _'A friend...He wants to be_ my _friend...'_ Drake beamed at the purple haired teen. "Friends!"

Wolf squinted. _'His smile is too bright_ _!'_ He looked away and headed over to his seat. _'If he smiles a lot, then I'll need to bring some sunglasses with me,'_

 _'I have a friend now!'_ Drake mentally cheered. He was in a much brighter mood. _'I actually have a friend! I can't wait to tell Donny and King! I have a friend and his name's Wolfie Keum!'_

Meanwhile, the rest of the class had the same collective thought. _'Wolf Keum asked the new kid to be his friend!? This can't be real!'_

XXX

Later that day, Drake happily skipped home. "Donny! King! Ducky! I made a friend today!"

Donald cracked his knuckles. "I would gladly like to meet this _friend_ ,"

Diamond pouted. "No! You can't beat him up!"

Ducky emphasized his owner's point by slapped Donald across the face. "Ba-caw!"

"I'm going to throw you into the deep fryer!" Donald lunged at the chicken.

"No!" Diamond hugged Ducky to her chest. "Kingsley! Donald's threatening to cook Ducky again!"

"Donald, stop threatening our sister's pet," Kingsley scolded.

"The stupid bird slapped me!"

"You've had worse wounds," Kingsley reminded. 

"It's about respect..." Donald mumbled.

"Also, you're not allowed to use the deep fryer,"

"..."

"So Dia," Kingsley asked. "You made a friend?"

"You know the nice guy who saved me from bullies yesterday?" Diamond asked. "He changed his mind and agreed to be my friend!"

"Why don't you invite this friend over?" Donald held up his fist, each digit wearing a ring.

"Ducky, slap him again," Diamond ordered and her pet chicken happily complied. "Donny, I thought you'd be happy for me. I finally got the courage to go to public school again and I actually got a friend!"

Donald brought his sister into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Dia. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried that they'll turn out like Evan. I don't want you to get hurt again,"

"I don't want to get hurt again either..." Diamond leaned into the warm hug. "But I don't want to stay home, hidden away from the world. I recovered physically, but I'm still afraid. Even though I'm afraid, I still want to try to live normally,"

"So, I take it that you won't tell me who he is?"

"Not yet," Diamond shook her head. "I know you'll try to scare him off. I...I hope he really is a good guy and not secretly someone like Evan,"

"I want to shelter you from the cruel world forever," Donald said. "But I know I need to let you spread your wings and slowly step out of your comfort zone. It's terrifying, because I know that I won't be able to constantly be by your side,"

"I hate to break up this sibling moment," Kingsley interrupted. "But Dia, you're still holding Ducky and he's getting crushed between you and Donald,"

"DUCKY!" Dia shoved Donald away. "Ducky, are you alright!? I'm so sorry!"

Ducky took deep breaths and then slowly turned to Donald with rage-filled eyes. "BAWK!" He jumped towards the red-eyed boy and started pecking and clawing at him. "BAWK! BA-CAW!"

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BIRD!"

"BAWK! BAWK BA-CAW!"

Kingsley sweat-dropped at the sight. _'The great Donald Na will be defeated by Ducky the Chicken. Although Donald's getting hurt, he doesn't want to accidentally hurt our sister's pet too badly,'_

**So Wolf and Drake are now friends.**


	5. The Wolf and the Dragon Go to the Arcade

Once school was over, Wolf walked over to Drake. "We're going to the arcade,"

"I...I'll need to ask my brothers f-first," Drake said.

"You're in high school," Wolf pointed out. "You don't need your brothers' approval. Besides, it's just an arcade,"

"But...I don't want my big brother to worry..." Drake hesitated. _'Donny's going to wonder where I am. But...if I say no, Wolf might get mad and won't want to be my friend anymore. I don't want him to think I'm a scaredy cat! I don't want to lose my only friend! I don't want to be alone!'_ "It's only for a f-few minutes r-right? It won't be a l-long time so h-he won't notice that I'm not home r-right away,"

The two silently walked to the arcade, though Drake stayed a few steps behind Wolf. He was constantly worried about what his brothers were thinking. Did they even notice that he was gone? Would they just brush him being late home to just be staying after school or something unimportant? Did they even care that he didn't go straight home?

Drake didn't immediately follow Wolf inside. _'This...This was a mistake!'_ He turned around to leave but didn't walk away. _'No...I can do this. I keep saying I want to be more independent. I...It's been a year since that incident. I...I can do this. I'll be fine,'_ He followed after Wolf.

"Hey," Wolf glanced down at him. "What game do you want to play?"

"A-Any game's fine," Drake muttered.

 _'What's with his behavior? Why's he so nervous when he was the one who wanted to be my friend. This is what friends do,'_ Wolf just shook his head and led him over to one of the zombie shooting games. "You said any game is fine," _'This should make him terrified. I bet he'll scream once he sees just the title screen,'_

...

Drake was not scared at all by the game. In fact, he was happily murdering each zombie brutally while wearing a smile. It wasn't a bloodthirsty grin either; it was an innocent smile as if he were playing something cute and _not_ of the horror genre.

Wolf stared at him as he shot each zombie. _'What the hell is wrong with this guy!? He's nervous to just talk to anyone in class but he' snot scared at all by this game!? And he never missed a single shot! He was too scared to go to this arcade but why is he so skilled!?'_

A crowd began to gather around the two as Drake began to near the high score. When it was just a few people, Drake didn't notice at first. However, when the crowd grew larger, Drake finally saw them and began to grow nervous under their stares, resulting in his aim becoming a bit off. 

_'He's trembling,'_ Wolf noted. _'There's nothing to be afraid of. If he isn't afraid of these horror games, why should he be scared of the people watching him? If their stares bother you that much, beat them into submission. He isn't afraid of **me** , yet he's afraid of these nobodies?'_

 _'Their stares...I can feel their stares...'_ The world began to spin around him and he started to miss even more shots. _'Don't look at me...Don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME!'_ His hold on the game's gun loosened and he dropped it. _'STOP LOOKING AT ME!'_ He looked around, hoping to find an exit. But the crowd had surrounded him, like a flock of vultures swarming a carcass. _'Go away! Get away from me! Leave me alone!'_

"Hey, you bastards!" Wolf yelled. "The fuck do you staring at? You looking for a fight?" He grabbed Drake's hand. "Let's go,"

Drake stumbled a bit over his feet but Wolf prevented him from falling. Once they were outside of the arcade, Wolf brought him over to a bench. Drake hugged his knees to his chest and tried to hold back his tears. "I-I'm...s-sorry..."

 _'His voice sounds higher than usual,'_ Wolf noted. _'He looks like he's gonna cry. Damn it, why does he have to be so pitiful?'_ "Let's go get some ice cream," _'Ice cream will get him to stop crying, right?'_

"Y-You only were a-able to play only one g-game cuz of me..." Drake stuttered. "I-I'm sorry..." _'I'm a bad friend! Nobody wants a bad friend! He'll avoid me like everyone else!'_

Wolf lit a cigarette. "Fuck,"

 _'He's angry at me!'_ Drake flinched. _'I-Is he going to hit me?'_

"The arcade's not going to disappear or anything," Wolf told him. "We can come back a different time. Let's just go get some ice cream, alright?"

XXX

Meanwhile, Donald Na was panicking. "Kingsley, she's still not home yet! We need to call the cops!"

"Diamond's class could be in charge of cleaning duty," Kingsley reasoned.

"She would've told one of us if she were stuck with cleaning duty!" Donald paced around impatiently. "I would have paid someone else to clean her part for her!

"Probably why she _wouldn't_ tell you," Kingsley mumbled. "The other kids would think she's spoiled and bully her. They'd think 'Drake Na' was loaded so they'd force him to give them money,"

"Then I'd force Wolf to help her clean!" Donald let out a cry of frustration. "Kingsley, how can you be so calm!? Our sister could have been kidnapped again!"

"Donald, have you tried _calling_ her first?"

"..."

XXX

Drake happily sipped his milkshake. Rather than worrying about his ice cream melting, he chose to get a mint chocolate chip milkshake topped with chocolate shavings, crumbled Oreo bits, chocolate syrup, and with an edible cookie straw. He hated whipped cream and cherries so he didn't want them on his milkshake.

 _'He seems less sad now,'_ Wolf noted as he drank his much simpler drink, a vanilla milkshake with no toppings.

"I'm sorry..." Drake repeated.

"Stop apologizing," Wolf said. "It's annoying,"

"S—" Drake caught himself almost apologizing and looked down at his drink. His phone rang and he answered it.

_"WHO THE HELL KIDNAPPED MY BABY SISTER!?"_

Drake winced at the volume. "I...I didn't get kidnapped..."

_"Diamond, you're okay! Thank god! Where are you!?"_

"I'm with my friend," Drake answered.

_"You didn't come home right away! I thought something had happened to you!"_

"Sorry," Drake apologized. _'It really was a mistake. I should've called them first,'_ "I'll head home right away," He then hung up. "I need to leave. My big brothers are overprotective. I don't even want to tell them your name since they might pick a fight with you,"

 _'He seems much calmer when talking with and about his brothers,'_ Wolf noted.

"I had fun at the a-arcade today!" He stood up. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Wolfie!" 

Wolf watched as he left. "Wait, did he fucking just call me _Wolfie_!?"

**Yes, Wolf, he did just call you "Wolfie."**


	6. The Moon Scolds the Diamond

"You can't just _not_ come straight home without telling me!" Donald scolded. "I thought you had been kidnapped! I was about to call the police, but Kingsley suggested that I try calling your cell phone first!"

Diamond flinched and hid behind Kingsley. "I'm sorry..."

"Donald, calm down!" Kingsley snapped at him. "Can't you see that you're scaring Dia!? Don't yell at her!"

Ducky rushed towards Donald and slapped him to get him to shut up for a moment. "BIRK"

Donald finally noticed his sister's scared expression. "Dia...I'm sorry. I'm sorry Dia. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you,"

"I thought that it'd be okay if I was out for a little while..." Diamond said. "I just wanted to hang out with my friend. I didn't mean to make you angry,"

"I'm not angry," Donald sighed. "I'm just worried. I won't _stop_ you from hanging out with your friend, but can you at least tell me whenever you are not coming straight home? At least tell me where you're at? I don't want you to get hurt. Last year, you got hurt because I wasn't able to protect you,"

"It wasn't your fault!" Diamond told him. 

"I'm your older brother," Donald pointed out. It's my job to look after you. It's my job to protect you. I wasn't even the one who found you. It was Kingsley,"

"It's not your fault," Diamond repeated. "I was the one who stupidly trusted Evan and...and he hand his friends hurt me," She gripped her upper arms tightly and teared up upon recalling the horrible memories. "I was so stupid! I should've seen through his fake act!"

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault," Donald wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault. It's my fault for being unable to protect you,"

"No, it's my fault because I trusted him!"

"It's not your fault! It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"No, mine!"

Kingsley stared at the two siblings sobbing on the kitchen floor, both of them claiming that the blame was on themselves. _'They really are brother and sister,'_ Kingsley let out a sigh. "It's neither of your guys' fault. It's those monsters who hurt Dia. It's those monsters' fault, not yours. Diamond, it's not your fault. Donald, it's not your fault,"

"Dia," Donald said. "I want you to have a normal life. I want you to have friends. I'm just worried that they'll hurt you like Evan,"

"I'm afraid that you might scare them away," Diamond told him. "You can be very scary and intimidating sometimes, so he might be too scared to be my friend anymore. He's my first friend at Ganghak,"

Donald sighed. "At least _never_ go to a private place with them. If you're going to be with them, stay somewhere public,"

"I won't keep his identity a secret from you forever," Diamond said. "I just...I just want to keep this friend for as long as possible,"

Donald turned to Kingsley. "Would I really scare her friend off?"

"Donald, you beat people up if they piss you off," Kingsley pointed out.

"Diamond, when you decide to introduce your friend to us," Donald sighed. "We will try to _not_ scare him off,"

"Promise?" Diamond asked.

"Yes," Donald nodded. "I promise," _'But if that 'friend' of yours ever hurts you...I'll **kill** him,' _

"Where did you and your friend go after school?" Kingsley inquired.

"We went to the arcade!" Diamond smiled. "We played a zombie shooting game and it was really fun!"

"You love horror games and movies," Kingsley nodded. "Did you get a high score?"

"I...I don't know," Diamond mumbled. "I was on a really high streak without missing any shots but...then people stared gathering around and staring. I sort of froze up,"

"And your friend didn't do anything to help you?" Donald's eyes narrowed.

"He did!" Diamond claimed. "He yelled at everyone and then he and I left the arcade so I could calm down. We then went and got some milkshakes. That was when you called me, so I left,"

"This friend of yours gets some points for realizing that you were distressed and getting you out of the stressful situation," Kingsley noted. "Are you going to go and hang out with him tomorrow?"

"I don't know if he has other plans," Diamond shrugged. "I would call or text him to ask, but I don't have his number. I'll ask him at school tomorrow,"

"If you are going somewhere tomorrow, send me a text," Kingsley advised. "Try not to stay out too late either,"

"Dia should send _me_ a text," Donald said. "That way I can keep track of where she is,"

"Donald, knowing you, you'd follow her and her friend around," Kingsley pointed out.

"I—"

"Birk,"

"Don't deny it Donald," Kingsley folded his arms. "Even the duck knows that it'd be a bullshit lie,"

"Ducky's a chicken,"

XXX

Ducky was sleeping in a soft pile of shredded material next to Diamond's bed. Diamond herself was fast asleep. Donald was in his office, reviewing some files. Kingsley was by his side helping him. 

"Should I order Wolf to keep an eye on 'Drake'?" Donald suggested.

"I'm pretty sure Wolf would scare Drake," Kingsley said. "Besides, Wolf would want to know why he has to watch him,"

"I don't want Wolf to scare Dia at school," Donald sighed. "Should I transfer?"

"No, because you are the head of Yeo-Il High School,"

**Donald is overprotective while Kingsley is the protective but not overbearing brother.**

**I have a new Wolf Keum X Donald Na's Sister fic called _Soul Script._ It's also a Soulmates AU.**


	7. The Wolf and the Dragon are Partners

"Hi Wolfie," Drake happily greeted his friend upon arriving to class.

Wolf glanced up, but didn't greet back. _'He called me_ Wolfie _again!'_

Drake was not disheartened and was just glad that Wolf acknowledged his presence. He walked over to his desk as class started.

"Students, you will be partnering up for the rest of the semester," The teacher announced. You both will work together to create a short picture book that is due a week before the end of the semester. The school administrators want to encourage cooperation and creativity. You have five minutes to move around and sit next to your partner,"

 _'The only person I know here is Wolfie,'_ Drake thought. _'But will Wolfie want to be my partner? He might want to choose someone else,'_

Wolf plopped down in the seat next to Drake's. "My name is _Wolf,_ not Wolfie,"

"Are...are we partners?" Drake asked.

"The teacher said to sit next to your partner," Wolf pointed out. 

"Now that you all have your partners," The teacher continued. "Briefly brainstorm some ideas. Afterwards, you'll have to work on the project during your own times since we have other things to work on,"

"Umm," Drake looked at Wolf. "W-What do you want the story to be about?"

"I could care less," Wolf rolled his eyes. _'This project's stupid. Cooperation? That'll only last in class when the teacher's present. Creativity? Bullshit. The education system is focused on logics and all that crap,'_

"I...I don't know..." Drake fidgeted with his pencil. _'I want to suggest a wolf as the main character, but Wolfie might think that I'm making fun of his name,'_

Wolf sighed. "Let's make a wolf and a dragon the main characters,"

Drake smiled. "Okay!"

Wolf whipped out some sunglasses and slid them on to shield his eyes from the brightness. _'How is it humanly possible for someone's smile to be this bright?'_

Apparently no one else was bothered by the brightness or even seemed to notice it. "Wolf Keum, no sunglasses in class," The teacher scolded.

As much as Wolf wanted to bash the teacher's skull in for daring to order him around, he complied. Donald Na would go on about how Wolf was ruining the Union's image and all that shit. Wolf didn't care about the Union's image. All he cared about was the money he was gaining from the Union's activities.

"Now, we have a much more important matter to matter to worry about," The teacher dramatically paused. "Our class was chosen to put on a play for the upcoming school festival," 

"But teacher, we're all guys,"

"I tried telling the admin that," The teacher groaned. "But they wouldn't listen. Since Ganghak is an all-boys school, we'll randomly draw a role from this bag so no one can complain. This play will be part of your grade so unless you have a valid reason, you must participate,"

"What play are we putting on?" 

"Blizzard White and the Seven Gnomes," The teacher held up a bag. "Everyone, come up and grab a paper from this. The cast are Blizzard White, the Evil Queen, Prince Charming, the Huntsman, the Magic Mirror, and the Seven Gnomes. The rest will help will the lighting, costumes, props, and backgrounds. We'll also need a narrator,"

One by one, each student went up to the front of the classroom and pluck a folded peace of paper from the paper bag. Drake looked down at his slip of paper and bit his lip.

_Prince Charming_

_'Ah! Why'd I have to get an acting role!? Why couldn't I be someone working on costumes? I love making clothes. I make costumes for Ducky all the time,'_ Drake internally sobbed. "Wolfie, what role did you get?"

Wolf didn't answer and instead had a pissed off expression. His eyes were bloodshot and he gritted his teeth. He balled up his hands into fists. The unfolded piece of paper was in front of him.

_Blizzard White_

_'Wolfie doesn't seem happy about being Blizzard White either,'_ Drake slid his own paper over to Wolf and swapped it for Wolf's role. "I'll play Blizzard White and you can be Prince Charming,"

Wolf stared at Drake. "You do match Blizzard White since your skin is so pale and you look pretty girly,"

 _'That's because I_ am _a girl!'_ Drake sweat-dropped. "I think you look like a Prince Charming,"

Wolf was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" _'I'm not elegant like those fairy tale princes,'_

"You're kind, handsome, smart, strong, and really cool!" Drake smiled once again. He didn't realize that he had spoken loud enough for the entire class to overhear.

Wolf could've sworn he was going to go blind from the sun-like smile. He felt a warm heat creep onto his face and he was sure that he was red from embarrassment, not anger. "I-I see..." 

The teacher was oblivious to the entire class' shock. The boys couldn't believe that someone had called called _the_ Wolf Keum kind, handsome, smart, and cool. Strong, they could understand since he was a fierce predator that saw everyone else as easy prey to beat up. But to compliment him with all those other words? No one would dare to say those things!

But what was even more shocking was that Wolf Keum wasn't glaring or threatening the one who had said those things. No, Wolf Keum was _blushing_.

The teacher passed out scripts to the actors and narrator. He then had the people working on costumes, props, and background brainstorm some sketches for the designs. 

Drake began to sweat nervously as he flipped through the pages. _'How many scenes does Blizzard White have!?'_

"Are you going to be alright?" Wolf asked. "Blizzard White is the main character. You'll be on stage most of the time. I can tell that you don't like it when people stare at you, but you're going to have an entire audience watching you during the play,"

"I'll..." Drake wanted to swap the role pf Blizzard White with someone else, but was afraid to ask someone. _'It's not like anyone would be willing to play the role of Blizzard White. Not even Wolfie wanted to be Blizzard White,'_ "I'll try my best,"

 _'He's extremely nervous, but determined,'_ Wolf observed. _'If he decides to back out, I'll force the teacher to pick someone else for the role. Screw the Union's reputation. I'll beat the shit out of that teacher if I have to,'_

**Ah yes, what can go wrong during a play?**


	8. The Wolf and the Dragon Return to the Arcade

"Umm, Wolfie?" Drake timidly asked. "My brothers say to tell them if I'm going somewhere after school. I...I didn't know if you wanted to hang out o-or if you have other plans. If you have other plans, then i-it's alright! I'll just stop bothering you and..." He mumbled the last part.

"And what?" Wolf questioned. "Speak up,"

"I'd l-like to add your n-number to my contacts..." He held his phone out.

"You're acting like a shy schoolgirl," Wolf grabbed Drake's phone and input his phone number. "You better not send any annoying texts or call me in the dead of night," _'I'll block him once I grow tired of him,'_

"I won't!" Drake shook his head. "I promise, I won't be annoying!"

"Let's go to the arcade again," Wolf said as he stood up from his seat.

Drake paled and became silent. _'The people...they're going to surround me and stare at me! I-I don't want them to look at me!'_

"You know, it'll be a smaller crowd compared to the people watching the play," Wolf told him. "During the play, the entire auditorium will be filled,"

"Ah!" Drake closed his eyes and covered his ears. "Don't remind me!" He sent a quick text to Kingsley.

_Duke of Dragons:  
_ _I'm going to the arcade with my friend._

_King-Bro:  
Don't stay out too late._

_Duke of Dragons:  
_ _I won't! ^^_

"Hurry up," Wolf called as he headed down the hall. "I'll leave you behind,"

XXX

"Donald, Dia's going to the arcade with her friend," Kingsley informed.

Donald quickly finished up gathering his stuff. "Forget the client meeting. We're going to the arcade,"

Kingsley stopped Donald by grabbing the back of his shirt collar. "Nope,"

The other Yeo-Il students in the classroom were unbothered by their behavior. While Donald Na had the reputation of being first place in the Shuttle Patch Rankings and the head of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union, he didn't really pay attention to his classmates unless they got in his way. He even participated in group projects.

The only person in Yeo-Il High School who could talk back to Donald without any repercussions was Kingsley Kwan. 

That clearly meant that Kingsley Kwan was off limits. Members of the Union had to take care of themselves and prove their strength, such as Jimmy Bae and Wolf Keum. Nobody really knew the fighting prowess of Kingsley because anyone who went after him was swiftly taken down by Donald Na.

If anyone could be considered Donald Na's friend, it's Kingsley Kwan.

"Donald, this is an important meeting," Kingsley reasoned. "Dia will be fine. She willingly went with him and she seemed happy to be with her friend. You're not going to stalk them at the arcade. We don't even know which arcade and there are dozens in Yeongdeungpo,"

"Well...we don't need to know _which_ arcade..."

Kingsley narrowed his eyes. "Did you install a tracker into her phone?"

"...It's for emergencies,"

"And going to the arcade is not an emergency," Kingsley pointed out. "She just wants to hang out with her friend like people normally do,"

XXX

Drake and Wolf went to a different arcade than the one from before. "What game do you want to play?" Wolf asked.

"Umm...what game do _you_ want to play?" Drake questioned him. "You can choose,"

"Takkan?" Wolf shrugged.

The two made their way over to two of the arcade game machines and sat across from each other. They each chose their characters and started to fight. Drake started off on the winning end but started to lose towards the middle. He felt someone bump into him and he ended up losing the game completely.

"Hey, watch it brat!" The one who bumped into him snapped.

 _'But you bumped into me!'_ Upon seeing their angry expressions, Drake became submissive and avoided eye contact. "S..."

"Don't apologize," Wolf stood up and walked over to Drake's side. "It was these shits that bumped into you,"

"I-It's fine Wolfie..." Drake said. "I-I should've m-moved—"

"It's not your fault," Wolf told him. He glared at the thugs. They weren't in high school and were actually adults in their early to mid twenties. 

"So your name's Wolfie?" 

_'One...'_

"Ha! More like Puppy!" 

_'Two...'_

"Look at you trying to act all tough!"

 _'Three!'_ After his three second rule, he launched the first hit.

Drake flinched as he witnessed the fight. The thugs managed to land a few hits to Wolf, but the injuries did not bother him as he continued to brutally beat the them.

One of the thugs grabbed Drake and held a knife to his throat. Drake clenched his eyes closed. "D-Don't touch me..." He pulled his arm but the thug's grip was too strong. "L-Let me go!"

"Hey guys, this one's pretty girlish," The thug holding the knife said. "Think we can sell him to a brothel? Pretty sure he looks enough like a girl to pass off as one,"

 _'No!'_ Drake sank his teeth down into the man's hand. _'I won't go back to that hellhole! I won't go back! I WON'T GO BACK!'_

XXX

The next thing Drake knew, he was lying on someone's couch. _'What happened?'_ He sat up and noticed that he had bandages on his arm, around his head, and on his cheek . _'I think it's sprained. Where am I?'_

"Hey," Wolf greeted. "You're awake,"

"Wolfie?" Drake asked. "Where am I?"

"My house," Wolf answered. "You passed out after beating one of those fuckers unconscious,"

Drake blinked owlishly. " _I_ did? I don't remember any of it," She noticed the time on the clock and immediately took out her phone. "Damn it, it's broken! I bet my brothers were constantly calling me and sending texts!" _'Donald probably called the cops!'_

Wolf noticed the panicked expression on his face. "Wanna use my phone to call them?"

"Yes please," He nodded and was handed Wolf's phone. Out of habit, he clicked contacts instead of the dial pad. He was about to click out of it when he caught sight of a familiar name: Donald Na. _'Did Donald find out Wolfie was my friend and threatened him!?'_ She clicked Donald's name.

Wolf's eyes widened when he saw who Drake had clicked. "Drake, stop! I think you're mistaken! That's Donald _Na_ , not the Donald you're trying to call! You probably mistook it for Donald Nam or Donald Nae, right?" _'If he calls Donald Na using_ my _phone, then Donald Na will punish me for bothering him!'_ When he reached to grab his phone back to end the call before it could connect, he accidentally clicked speaker mode instead.

To Wolf's horror, Donald answered.

_"Wolf Keum, this better be fucking important you son of a bitch! I have more important things to tend to!"_

**Drake's wounds weren't serious and were just some bruises and cuts, which is why Wolf didn't find it necessary to bring him to the hospital.**


	9. The Wolf Meets His Brother-in-Laws

_"Wolf Keum, this better be fucking important you son of a bitch! I have more important things to tend to!"_

Wolf glanced at Drake. But rather than seeing him cower in fear from the shouting, Drake looked annoyed and...pissed off? 

"Stop threatening my friend!"

Wolf felt both offended and flattered by Drake defending him. 

_"...Dia?"_

"Donny, you promised me that you wouldn't scare him away!" 

Now Wolf was staring at Drake and the phone with wide eyes. _'Did...did she just call him 'Donny!?' And Donald actually made a promise with her!?'_

_"Diamond Na, why the **hell** do you have Wolf Keum's phone?"_

"Don't lie!" Drake—Diamond—yelled. "Why else would you be one of his contacts? You knew Wolfie was my friend so you hunted him down and threatened him!"

 _"Wolfie, as in_ Wolf Keum, _is your **friend**!?"_

"Yeah," Diamond nodded. _'Wait, he didn't know that Wolfie was my friend? Then how does he know Wolfie? How does Wolfie know Donny?'_

_"Diamond, where are you right now?"_

"Some meanies bumped into me while playing Takkan but they said I was at fault," Diamond informed. "Then Wolfie and the thugs got into a fight and I got a knife held to my throat—"

_"WHAT!?"_

Wolf's jaw hung open, not expecting that tone from _Donald Na._

"Don't worry!" Diamond quickly added. "Wolfie said I beat the guy who took me hostage up. Wolfie also beat up the other bad guys,"

_"Diamond, I'm going to come and pick you up. Wolf Keum, if you try **anything** with my precious baby sister, I will **neuter** you! Am I clear?"_

"Y-Yeah," Wolf somehow managed to sputter out.

"Donny, I can walk home," Diamond claimed. "Also, Wolfie's a good guy! He wouldn't do anything mean!"

_"...Dia, he has beaten people up just for staring at him for three seconds,"_

"But he's not a _complete_ bad guy!" She started walking to the door. "I'm heading home now!"

_"Since I know you're too stubborn to stay where you are so I could pick you up and you'd probably be gone by the time I get there...Wolf Keum, you better make sure she gets home in one piece or else I'm going to tear your fangs and claws out!"_

"Y-Yeah..."

XXX

"So," Wolf brought up as they walked down the streets. "You're a girl," 

Diamond tensed up. "Err...yeah..."

"And your real name's Diamond, not Drake?"

"Yeah..."

"And you go to Ganghak, which is an all- _boys_ school?"

"Wolfie, please keep this a secret!" Diamond pleaded. "I...I'm scared...I don't want..." _'I'm pretending to be a guy because I'm afraid. If they knew I was a girl, I'd be seen as an easier target, especially for bad people like Evan,'_

Wolf was silent for a moment, recalling Diamond's words as she defeated her attacker at the arcade.

_"I won't go back!" Diamond screamed as she began to strangle the unconscious man. "I won't go back! I won't go back!"_

_'She snapped and started yelling that when they mentioned selling her to a brothel,'_ Wolf's expression darkened. Even _he_ wasn't that evil. "I won't tell anyone," _'Besides, Diamond or Drake or whoever, their gender doesn't matter. I'm the only one that interacts with her anyway,'_ He had to urge to _protect_ Diamond. He wanted to shield her from the dangers of the world.

Diamond suddenly stopped walking. "Wolfie...I don't know where we are. I can get home from school and from the arcade, but I don't know your house's address so I don't know how to get home from your neighborhood,"

"Here," He opened the navigation app. "Type in your address,"

Diamond did so and they continued walking. After about ten minutes, Diamond's pace started to slow and she began to sway. Wolf caught her just in time. "You really should've just waited for Donald to pick you up,"

"I don't want to trouble him," She yawned. "I can walk,"

"You're too tired to walk," Wolf pointed out. "I'll carry you,"

Diamond tried to protest but ended up resting her head against Wolf's shoulder as Wolf resumed walking.

XXX

Donald stood on the house's porch and glared as Wolf approached his house with Dia in his arms. "Kingsley, we're going to need a new head of Ganghak. I'm going to **kill** Wolf,"

"Donald, don't kill him," Kingsley scolded. "Dia is actually comfortable around him. Although I would have wanted her friend to be someone else, Wolf _did_ protect her and stand up for her,"

"Give me my sister," Donald tried to take Diamond from him.

"No!" Diamond, who was partially-asleep, hugged Wolf tightly. "My Wolfie!"

"Dia, my precious little sister, please let go of the mangy mutt," Donald requested in such a gentle tone that Wolf wanted to gag. "I'll buy you a puppy,"

"I don't want a puppy!" Diamond hugged Wolf even tighter. "I want Wolfie!"

"Kingsley, get the chainsaw!" Donald called. "I'm cutting off Wolf's limbs!"

"Don't hurt my best friend!" Diamond yelled. "Wolfie's my friend! Don't hurt him!" She began to tear up. "L-Leave my Wolfie alone!"

Donald bit his lip upon seeing his sister about to cry. " _Fine_ , I won't hurt him,"

"Promise?" Diamond gave him the largest eyes she could muster.

Donald let out a frustrated groan. _'I can't believe I'm saying this in front of Wolf,'_ "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. Burn my lungs and curse my eyes. Now let him go so he can go home," _'I'll kill him tomorrow,'_

"But it's already late!" Diamond argued. "And..." She patted Wolf's bandaged cheek. "He got hurt 'cuz of me,"

"I can just head home," Wolf tried to pry Diamond off of him, but she had a stronger grip that she looked. _'There's no way in hell I'm staying the night! Donald would kill me in my sleep!'_

"Wolfie, we need to work on our project, remember?" Diamond brought up. _'I don't want Wolfie to walk alone at night. What if the bad guys come back after him?'_

"We have plenty of time," Wolf claimed. "We can just work on it at school,"

"But it's better to get a head start, right?" Diamond pointed out.

"Let the duck decide," Kingsley suggested.

"Kingsley, Ducky's a chicken," Donald paused for a moment. _'Ducky hates everyone except Dia and Kingsley. There's no way he'd let Wolf stay!'_ "Actually, I agree. Let Ducky decide,"

"Ducky!" Diamond called. "Come choose if Wolfie's gonna stay the night or walk home!"

The chicken flew down the stairs and landed on the living room table. He stared at Wolf and carefully inspected him from every angle, walking in a circle around the stranger. He had heard Donald yelling about wanting this boy to leave so...Ducky was going to choose the other option. He gave a thumbs up...or at least what could be considered a thumbs up in wing form...to Diamond.

"What the fuck!?" Donald exclaimed. "You actually want Wolf to stay!?"

"BIRK CAW!" Ducky slapped Donald for daring to talk back to him. 

**I was inspired to write a funny animal character like Ducky by Meowmeow from _My Daughter's a Zombie._**


	10. The Wolf Stays the Night

"Since it's been decided that Wolf's going to stay," Kingsley said. "Let's go and eat dinner,"

"King?" Diamond asked.

Kingsley knew what she was going to ask. "Yes, there's a place for Wolf as well," 

"Wolfie, you gotta try King's food!" Diamond said. "He's a really good cook! He's much better than Donny!"

"That's because Donald sets the house on fire, so it's a pretty low bar already," Kingsley reminded. "Hence why he's not allowed in the kitchen,"

Wolf slowly turned to Donald. The Union head glared at him. "Not a word, Wolf Keum, not a word,"

Wolf hesitantly poked at his food. _'Did Donald secretly poison it to kill me?'_

"It's not poisoned," Diamond said as if she had read his mind. She ate a spoonful of his curry. "Yummy!" She then scooped some more and held it up to Wolf's lips. "Say ah!"

Donald made eye contact with Wolf. _'Don't you fucking dare you piece of shit!'_

"I can feed myself," Wolf said. "And that's your spoon,"

Diamond blinked before understanding what the situation was. "Sorry Wolfie! It was almost an indirect kiss!" She returned to eating her own curry.

 _'I need to be careful while I'm here,'_ Wolf thought. _'Donald seems to be a very overprotective older brother, so anything can set him off,'_

"So," Kingsley asked. "What's your school project about?"

"Dra—Diamond and I have to create a short picture book," Wolf stammered. "It's due the week before the semester ends,"

"Wolfie and I are gonna write a story about a wolf and a dragon," Diamond smiled so bright that Wolf himself smiled a bit. "I like wolves and dragons,"

"So do I," Wolf's smile disappeared when he felt Donald's glare. _'Am I going to die tonight?'_ Internally, he was still smiling. He liked it when Diamond wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Whenever "Drake" was too afraid to speak his mind, Wolf found it a bit frustrating.

"Our class is also performing the play _Blizzard White and the Seven Gnomes,"_ Diamond added. "Wolfie is Prince Charming and I'm Blizzard White,"

Donald reached for his knife but Ducky grabbed it before him and pointed it at the blonde. "Birk!"

"Hey Diamond," Wolf said. "I think your chicken's threatening your brother with a knife," _'Am I drunk?'_

"That's normal," Diamond told him. "Ducky and Donald always gets into disagreements,"

 _'Donald always gets into a disagreement with a_ chicken _!?'_ Wolf couldn't believe the domestic life that the fearsome Union founder had.

This family life was a vast difference to Wolf's own home life. He lived alone in his apartment with no family, pets, or even friends. He didn't believe in friends, thinking that they'd only make him vulnerable. Well, he had Drake, or rather Diamond, now. Although he thought he didn't _want_ to befriend her, he found himself enjoying her presence.

And the current family life he was experiencing, even if Donald had murderous intentions towards him, was...nice and warm. Whenever he was home at his apartment, it was cold and sad. But the Na House was lively and welcoming...except for the fact that Donald wanted to kill him.

Ducky hopped onto Wolf's lap and nuzzled against his chest. "Bir..."

"You fucking bird..." Donald glared at the chicken. "Do you actually like Wolf, or are you just doing that to piss me off?"

Ducky pointed at Wolf and then at Diamond. He then made a heart shape with his wings.

Donald stared at the chicken with a shocked expression. "What the _fuck!?_ How can you ship those two!? Diamond is an innocent princess that must be protected! Wolf's an uncultured beast that will only negatively affect her!"

Ducky held up a copy of _The Beauty and the Beast._

Wolf glanced around at everyone but they were all calm. _'Why is everyone so calm about the way this chicken is acting? Ducky seems to be smarter than the average chicken,'_ Wolf then thought about the fact that Ducky made a heart shape, indicating that the bird thought he and Diamond would make a great couple. _'Diamond and I, a couple? That doesn't sound bad, but she and I don't have any romantic feelings towards each other. At most, we're just friends. We're_ barely _friends,'_

XXX

"Wolfie, you can sleep in my room," Diamond innocently suggested. 

"Sure—"

"Abso-fucking-lutely not!" Donald refused. "The mangey mutt sleeps outside!"

"Woflie's not sleeping outside!" Diamond told him. "You _know_ how tough it is sleeping outside in the cold, windy, rainy night! I don't want Wolfie to be kicked out! We already decided that he could stay the night!"

"It's not raining," Donald pointed out.

"But it's still cold and windy!" Diamond argued. "Wolfie's sleeping over tonight!"

Donald sighed and mumbled, "He can sleep on the couch,"

"We can have a sleepover in the living room!" Diamond decided. "We'll stay up and watch some movies and eat snacks all night long!"

"Stay six feet apart," Donald ordered. "No physical contact with each other. The chicken stays in between you two," _'At least they're not in Dia's bedroom and I'll be able to keep an eye on that perverted mutt,'_

"Birk!" Ducky cawed as if saying "Don't you fucking dare order me around, Uncle Donald!"

"On second thought, I think I'll just stay in the living room too," Donald said.

"Donald, we have a lot of paperwork to do," Kingsley dragged his friend out of the living room and back upstairs to his office.

"Kingsley!" Donald exclaimed. "We can't just leave those two alone there, unsupervised!"

"Ducky's there," Kingsley reminded. "And I don't think Wolf would hurt her,"

"He traumatized Sam Lee and nearly murdered him in middle school," Donald pointed out. "Wolf's dangerous and I won't let him have a chance to hurt our baby sister,"

"As I said before," Kingsley told him. "Dia is comfortable around him. She's happy with him,"

"She was comfortable and happy around Evan too but look what happened!" Donald snapped. "Evan ended up being a douchebag and hurt her! I refuse to let our sister get hurt again! This time...this time I can protect her,"

"This time, we both know the true personality of her friend," Kingsley said. "We also know that Wolf wouldn't hurt Dia because that would mean he'd have to fight you. Wolf knows that you're stronger than him,"

Donald thought back to his sister's smile. She seemed so happy and wasn't overwhelmed by her past. She was finally moving on from her past. Her interacting with others and making friends was the main reason why she began public school again. Wolf had drawn out Diamond's happy personality.

Donald sighed in defeat. "I really would prefer if he were Jake Ji or even that hooligan Ben Park instead of Wolf,"

Kingsley patted Donald's back. "If Wolf hurts Dia...we'll torture him and he'll _beg_ for death,"

Sometimes Kingsley could be scarier than Donald himself.

**Sorry for the long wait, but Chapter 10 is finally here!**


End file.
